Dream Away Everyday
by d0rky x33
Summary: Chapter 10 is UP! rnHaley and Nathan couldn't be more in love but without trust, will jealousy get in the way? Lucas and Peyton have a special connection, but with so many obstacles getting in the way, can they make it work? With Naley, and Brucas slash L
1. Fresh Feelings

**A/N: I am in no way associated with One Tree Hill or the WB network, and I own nothing but this fic. There is going to be Naley with some Brucas and Leyton drama as well. I'm not sure right now how anything is going to turn out, but you can review me along the way if you have any ideas. Enjoy! **

"I just, I don't know if he's the right guy for me." Brooke said to Peyton as they walked down the hall together.

"Well, maybe you guys shouldn't be together then." An honest Peyton told her.

Brooke gave Peyton a puzzled look. It was obvious to Peyton that Brooke and Lucas were not meant to be together, even though it had been that way for about a week now.

"I don't know Peyton, it's just, when we're together I feel like it's right. But then when we're not together, sometimes I feel like I shouldn't be with him because we just aren't meant for each other."

"Brooke, come on, you of all people should be able to tell when something is right or not. And if you don't feel 100 sure that Lucas is the one, then he isn't." Peyton was convinced, and had been for some time now that Lucas was better suited for her own self. They just seemed to click when they were together. But now that Brooke had been spending more time with him, Luc almost seemed to ignore Peyton completely.

"I don't know. Maybe I should talk to Lucas about _us_ today. Because I want to know what he thinks too."

"Yeah, maybe. But just to let you know Brooke, if he avoids the subject, it's because he's a little dismayed that you already know how he's feeling." Peyton was of course making this up. She knew that Lucas often tried to avoid talking about relationships because of how sensitive he was and he was always afraid he was going to lose someone. But Brooke had thought Peyton was kidding.

"Haha, yeah, thanks Peyton." Brooke said as she walked off to chemistry.

* * *

In photography, a nervous Haley James was sitting talking to her layout partner, Lucas.

"Do you think I should ask him?" She asked Luc.

"Ask who?" he responded confused.

"Nathan!" She practically yelled all the way around the room.

"Oh, Nathan. Well I don't know Haley, I mean if you really like him then, yeah I guess maybe you should ask him."

"Hmm. Well let me ask you this, would it make you feel weird if he said yes and we were dating all of the sudden?" She asked him, aware of her friends' feelings.

"No, no. It wouldn't make me feel weird, that's ridiculous." Lucas half- joked.

"Lucas, you're barely comfortable with the fact that I tutor him."

"Haley, you are a beautiful girl, and you're the smartest one I know. I just don't want to see you get hurt, is all."

"Aw, Luc." Haley smiled at her friend. The simplicity of his worries was enough to make her happy for a day.

"Well, I think there's something behind all that jock image. Well, despite the fact that he hides from his friends everytime he's with me outside of tutoring." Haley told Lucas, a bit sarcastically.

Lucas flashed her that same sweet smile that he did everyday when he saw her.

"I mean the fact is Luc, he asked me to go to the record store with him after tutoring yesterday. He asked me, to go." Haley was beaming at just the thought of the question.

"Haley, stop. He probably just didn't want to go alone. But I bet if you had seen any of his friends there he would have told you to pretend like you weren't with him." Lucas spoke before he thought on that one.

Haley looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not good enough for Nathan? That Nathan is using me? Are you trying to say that Nathan isn't right for me?" Haley questioned Lucas with deep thought.

"No, Haley, I'm trying to say that you're too good for Nathan. I mean what kind of guy hides from his friends to avoid the _humiliation_ of being seen with you?" Haley was still not buying it, and Lucas was only making it worse for himself.

"Ohh, I get it. So you think I'm humiliating? Humiliating to be seen with? God, why can't you just, just not pester me about the guys I like for once? I mean for once not take the role of my dad and tell me who's right for me and who isn't. I'm old enough to make those decisions on my own Luc. I am." Haley let him have it, she was tired of him always being so protective of her.

"Look, Haley, I'm sorry." Lucas tried to apologize.

"Just, stay away from me right now Lucas. Because right now, I'm sure as hell gonna keep my distance from you."

**There you go, Chapter 1. It's short I know, but I'm still introducing the plot. Keep reading, hope you liked it!**


	2. Apologies and Rejections

**A/N: Again, I do not own one thing besides this fan fiction.**

Lucas' phone rang at 4 am, and he struggled out of bed to answer it. _Who could it be?_ He wondered as he made his way to the phone.

"Hello?" his curious voice answered.

"Lucas, it's me, Brooke." She informed him.

"Brooke? What are you doing calling me at 4 in the morning?" Lucas asked, a little curious.

"I know, I know, it's late. Or umm… early. But I really need to talk to you." She said.

"Alright, but at 4 am? C'mon Brooke, I need some sleep." Said Lucas, a little aggravated at the fact that she had called so early.

"Okay, I get that but me and you need to seriously talk. Right now."

"Babe, couldn't this wait till school?" It couldn't be anything that could not wait, Lucas was sure of it.

"Umm, yeah, yeah. I guess." She said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later alright babe?" Retorted Lucas.

"Ok, thanks Luc." After hanging up with him, Brooke realized that all she needed to fall asleep soundly, was to hear her boyfriend's sweet voice. How could Peyton say that Lucas wasn't meant for her? She was wrong, and now more than ever Brooke was beginning to really fall for him. Hard.

* * *

The first bell of the day had rung and Haley James was missing from her seat.

"Does anyone know where Haley is today?" The teacher asked the class.

After about 30 seconds of silence, it became obvious that no one knew. One of the quiet ones was Brooke Davis, who was smiling as she drew hearts and wrote, 'I love Lucas', all over her notebook. She couldn't wait until she saw him later on in the day. What would she say to him? How would she tell him that she spent all night thinking about him? And after she called him and heard his voice, she fell right asleep? What words would she use to describe how much she cared for him and how happy she was that he was her boyfriend?

* * *

Back in Mr. Melendez's room, Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton were waiting on their names to be called for attendance.

"Peyton Sawyer?"

"Here." She said, thankful her name had been called before Nathan had the chance to talk to her.

"Lucas Scott?"

"Yep." A smooth Lucas replied.

"Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah. Hey Peyton! Wait up!" Nathan didn't waste time and that was for sure. However, Peyton had broken up with him, and she did it for a reason. She was not getting back with Nathan Scott. The only thing she knew at the moment was that she liked Lucas, and she had to find a way to tell him without Brooke finding out.

"Peyton, ... wait." An out-of-breath Nathan managed to squeeze out.

"What Nathan?"

"Please, just listen to me. I have a lot to say and you don't give me enough time to say one word of it."

"Look, Nathan, I broke up with you for a reason and I ..." Before Peyton could finish her sentence, Nathan moved in for a kiss. He got lips, but nothing more as Peyton pulled away in a hurry.

"Nathan!" She squealed. "I am not doing this again!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Peyton, I'm sorry! Just let me talk!" Nathan tried, but it was useless as Peyton was already halfway down the hall.

* * *

Haley was at home wrapped in blankets on her bed. Was she sick? Nope. She was too ashamed to go to school. The things that Lucas had said to her the day before had really upset her and she was too afraid to face both him, and Nathan. I mean, how could she like someone so much, and have her best friend not agree with it? She was just confused and she didn't know what to do.

"Haley?" She heard a voice call from the hallway leading to her room.

"It's Lucas." He called out.

**Lucas!!** She didn't know whether or not to be happy or embarrassed. He was going to come into her room and see that she wasn't sick. But maybe he was going to come in and offer them a chance to talk. Who knows? Maybe he would even apologize to her.

Lucas opened the door slowly, making not a sound.

"Haley! Are you okay?" Lucas asked astonished to see her looking somewhat healthy.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What are you doing here?" She asked her friend.

"When I heard that you weren't in school today I was concerned. I mean you were fine yesterday and you didn't show signs of being sick. I wanted to see what was wrong with you. So yeah, I cut class." Lucas was a bit ashamed of cutting class, but this was his friend, his best.

"Oh, well I'm okay. I just, I don't know. I didn't want to go to school today because... Well, if I'm being honest..." Haley stuttered a bit.

"Hales, just spit it out." Lucas flashed her that same sweet smile.

Haley nodded, smiling back. "Okay. I didn't come today because I was trying to avoid you and Nathan." It felt so good to be honest with Lucas.

"Yeah, about that... I'm sorry." Lucas needed to get this off his chest.

"The point I was trying to get across came out completely wrong, and it really just made me look like a big jerk. I guess that I just kind of look at you like a little sister and I guess I was protecting you?"

"Lucas, look, I appreciate that. I realize that I did ask you your opinion and I guess it wasn't what I wanted to hear. But you did come off as a jerk, you're right." Haley smiled at him jokingly.

"The truth is Luc, I don't know where I would be without you. Cause, you do guide me and help me through a lot. But, you don't have to be scared for me to go out with Nathan because he's a really nice guy."

"Haley, you barely know him outside of tutoring. I mean sure he's nice when..." Lucas began to realize he was doing it, yet again.

"Okay, so you don't like him. I get that, but please just let me make this decision for myself." She pleaded with the guy at her side.

"Alright, okay, I'm sorry. Go ahead and make this decision." With that Lucas stood up and exited the room.

"I'm out, bye."

"See ya Luc." She whispered to an empty room.

**Okay, so hopefully you're getting a little bit more of the gist here. Chapter 3 should be up soon. **


	3. The Favor

As Peyton waited for the phone call she had been expecting, she got another one. One that she definitely was not expecting.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Peyton, this is Lucas."

Peyton was shocked yet happy to hear his voice.

"Hi, Lucas."

"Do you think that you and me could, umm... get together, to talk?" He asked her, sounding a little desperate.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Umm, the coffee house?" Luc suggested

"Yeah okay, I'll be right there." She told him.

Peyton was thrilled he had called her but a little curious as to why he wanted to talk to her. It couldn't be for the reason she had hoped.

* * *

Brooke was busy shopping for a Valentine's Day gift for Lucas. She wanted to get him the perfect gift, something that he would never forget. She wanted it to be special, for both of them.

How about, a watch? Maybe he would like that? Hmm, no she wanted it to be more romantic. But what? Flowers and candy was too cliché, and that was more of a gift for a girl anyway. She was so stressed out from trying to find the perfect gift that she didn't even realize she was late for her manicure! At that second she dropped everything and rushed over to the nail salon.

* * *

Back at the coffee house, Lucas was waiting for Peyton. Never on time, she arrived 15 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late." She told him apologetically.

"It's okay, umm, do you want some coffee or... maybe something to eat?" Luc asked her, trying to avoid the main reason why he had asked her to come.

"No I'm good. So why did you want me to come here?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

Peyton just stared at him, half in disappointment. It seemed like every time she talked to Lucas he just wanted a favor. She wanted to be more to him than just a friend who granted him favors.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked.

"Well, Haley is convinced that she likes Nathan. And, I've tried to tell her that, it would never work between them, but she just gets mad at me." Lucas explained.

"Okay, and so, what do you want me to do about it?" Peyton asked him.

"Well, you've been with Nathan, and I know your relationship with him is sort of on the rocks right now. I mean... I know that he isn't right for her. I thought maybe you could just nonchalantly tell her that he's a bad guy." Lucas was hopeful for Peyton's response.

"Lucas, Nathan isn't a _bad_ guy he's just not right for me anymore. I don't know how I feel about telling Haley that she shouldn't go after him. I mean, maybe it would actually be good for Nathan to be with someone other than me, and a little different too."

"So, I guess you won't do it?" Lucas seemed to be ignoring the important points Peyton brought up. He simply wanted Haley and Nathan to stay away from each other.

"Listen, I know that you are just looking out for Haley, but, she's your best friend and don't you want her to be happy? I mean... I know you think Nathan is a bad guy, but he isn't, and you'll never know if he's wrong for her unless they give it a try. More importantly, she'll never know, unless she tries it out with him." Peyton explained.

"Right, you're right. I just don't want her to get hurt and I can see Nathan hurting her." Lucas' worries seemed un-rational to Peyton, but she wanted to please him.

"Okay, listen, if it really means that much to you, I'll talk to Nathan." Peyton tried to compromise.

"How is that going to help anything? I mean Nathan doesn't even know Haley likes him and wouldn't that just put Nathan ahead and wouldn't he just take advantage of Haley?"

"No Lucas. God, I'm trying to help you and all you can think is the absolute worst. Nathan wouldn't take advantage of Haley. If he knows a girl really likes him, he's going to either go for it with her, or let her down easy. He's not going to take advantage of her. Trust me Luc, I know."

"Alright, maybe you're right."

"Thank you, I know." Peyton smiled.

"So, thanks Peyton." Lucas flashed her a smile and leaned in for a hug.

Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him what seemed to Lucas, a kind of intimate hug.

"Well, I gotta go, see ya." She said as she headed for the door.

"Bye Peyton." Lucas whispered as she left.

**Well, this is my third chapter, and I've still received no reviews! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even if you don't like it, I still want to know what you think, or at least know that someone is reading. Thanks!**


	4. A Surprise Visit

Peyton was worried about her talk with Nathan. She just didn't know how he would take it. But she had promised Lucas that she would talk to him, and so it just seemed like the thing to do. She wanted to make Lucas happy with everything she did. It was the only way she could think of to get to his heart before Brooke came too close.

"Lucas! I'm so happy you're here, I have the greatest idea." Brooke shouted as she walked into the cafe.

"Hey baby, what is it?"

"Okay, this might sound totally lame, and old fashioned, but I think it would be a lot of fun if we did this. Okay, for Valentine's Day. I thought we could just go out to dinner and then go out by the stars in my backyard, and sip Champagne. What do you think?"

"Brooke, I thought I told you I had reservations to that one Italian restaurant downtown for Valentine's Day, and then afterwards I gotta help my mom close up the cafe, so I can only eat dinner with you."

"Oh, well yeah I knew that. But um .. I just thought it might be kind of nice if we did something a little different from other couples. Like, ya know the whole GIFT THING? Well, why should couples need to give gifts? HUH? I mean, they love each other enough as it is so why should a gift be important? I don't think it should be. I think they should just go out to dinner, a nice romantic dinner and then, just hang out together if they can. But not give gifts. I mean, isn't the company of your woman, enou .. or man, enough?"

Lucas gave her an eye like she was going insane. And don't think he was far off with that assumption.

"Brooke, I have no idea what you just said. But in the interest of saving time, and brain cells, umm .. sure! Whatever you say." Lucas agreed simply to get out of another huge, and senseless explanation.

Brooke didn't mind what the reason was he was agreeing with her, as long as he did. She had NO IDEA what to get him for V-Day. And she didn't want to make a complete fool of herself when it came time to exchange gifts. Besides, Lucas would probably get her a gift anyway. He was smart like that.

* * *

Haley was so confused about everything. She was confused about liking Nathan, about Lucas trying to keep her away from him, and about the phone call she had just received from Peyton.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Hey, this is Peyton."

"Oh hey Peyton, what's up?"

"Nothing um.. I was actually wondering if you could meet me at school? There's something kind of important I need to talk to you about." Peyton was anxious for Haley's response.

"Oh, well yeah, but wouldn't this just be simpler to do over the phone?" Haley asked.

"Um, I'm not really good at talking to people over the phone Haley, I think you better just come down here so we can talk." Peyton was more nervous than she had ever felt talking to Haley.

"Oh, well yeah sure, just let me grab a jacket and I'll be right there."

**END FLASHBACK**

Confused, Haley grabbed her jacket and left.

* * *

Peyton awaited Haley at the school. Her palms were sweaty. She had no idea how she was going to do this, but she had to.

Haley spotted Peyton and began jogging towards her.

"Hey Peyton" She halfway yelled.

"Hi"

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Haley asked a bit out of breath once she reached her.

"Well, it's about Nathan."

Haley's jaw dropped, she rolled her eyes. It didn't take a scientist to figure out how angry she was.

"You've got to be kidding me. Lucas sent you didn't he? I can't believe this. You know, ever since I told Lucas how I felt about Nathan, he hasn't let me forget how much he hates him. He thinks that I can't be with someone that he's not friends with, or something. I don't even know. All I know is that the way I feel about Nathan is the way I feel. And there's nothing that Lucas, or you can do to make me feel differently."

"Haley, I.."

"No, no Peyton. You wanted me to come here for one specific reason. And I don't know if it's because you still have feelings for Nathan, or because you don't want to see him with anyone else, or maybe because you don't want to disappoint Lucas. But I know that you got me to come here, to stop me from telling Nathan how I feel about him."

"How _do_ you feel about me Haley?" Nathan came out from behind a tree, a smirk upon his face.

* * *

**Hiiii .. I know I haven't updated in A REALLY LONG TIME. But I've just been kind of busy with some things and so here ya go! I am happy to know however that, I have received another review, and was added to the person's favorite stories list! So thanks for adding me, it really does motivate me to keep writing, knowing that someone is reading and liking my work. I will however say that it's not the best work I've done, but definitely fun and worthwhile to write**


	5. Feelings Revealed

"Feel about you?" Haley was completely and utterly shocked to see Nathan. This was her chance to tell him how she really felt about him after all of this time.

"Yeah .." Nathan muttered.

"Well .. I .." Haley couldn't manage to get the words out.

"I think I'll just leave you two alone for now." Peyton chuckled as she walked away from the school.

"Alright, listen. I can't hardly believe I'm going to say this, because I honestly never thought I would. But, I'm going to." Haley began.

"Okay, when I first started tutoring you, I didn't see anything in you. I only saw some big jock who was just trying to show off in front of his friends, and well .. you were with Peyton at the time, and so I of course immediately thought of the stereotype of the big jock who's going after the cheerleader."

Nathan had a shy smile on his face.

"And then what happened?" He asked.

"Well, the more I continued tutoring you, I realized that you're not just that jock guy. You have a lot more to you than that and I want to be apart of that. I see so much in you, more than I think anyone ever has. And I want to be with you, help you,and be the girl who made Nathan Scott find himself. And, I guess that's when I realized how much I liked you. So, now you heard it. That's how I feel .. have felt, for a month and a half."

Nathan was speechless, he had never seen a girl who wanted to devote herself so much to him.

"Well, okay. So I'm gonna go now." Haley felt relieved but that feeling came to an end and changed over to embarrassment. Nathan wasn't saying a thing.

"Haley wait .."

She turned around with adrenaline.

Nathan slowly approached her. As he leaned in whole-heartedly, and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said quickly, pulling away. "That probably wasn't the best way to um .. reply, but I guess that's how I felt just now."

"Oh, it's okay." Haley smiled.

"Haley, never in my life has any girl ever said such deep and meaningful things to me. Never has any girl ever viewed me the way you just described. And I know this might sound, a little odd coming from me. But that type of girl means more than anything to me because, she's the one that, at the end of the day, I would want to come home to. Because I know that that girl, more than any other girl, is going to love _me_. And that's all I really would ever want."

Haley smiled, she was charmed.

"So, what exactly does that mean for us Nathan?"

"I .. I don't know really. Because, although I just said like, the most mature things in my life about a girl. I can't ... I'm in high school and I just want to have fun you know?"

Haley was hurt beyond belief. She didn't want Lucas to be right. She didn't want him to know what happened between her and Nathan. He could not be right. But more importantly, her heart couldn't be broken.

"Sorry Haley." Nathan murmured, sort of ashamed.

"I, uh, I gotta go." Haley took off running away from that dark school yard. She was too hurt for words.


	6. Straight to the Punch

The weekend had passed slowly for all of Tree Hill. Haley spent hers with a gallon of ice cream and chick flicks. Brooke spent hers with Lucas, still confused about what was really going on between them. Unfortunately, and fortunately in some cases … Monday was finally here.

Nathan walked into homeroom about 5 minutes after Lucas. Lucas had no idea what had happened between him and Haley over the weekend. Nathan took his seat and slugged down in the chair. He knew he had hurt Haley, and that wasn't his intention. Lucas wasn't the only one who didn't know what happened, Peyton walked into class and took a seat right next to Nathan.

"So, how'd it go with Haley? You guys looked so cute talking when I left."

Nathan just shook his head.

"What…what happened?"

"Well, I kissed her." He said.

"Aw, and did she kiss back?"

"I don't know, I pulled away so fast I didn't really get the chance to figure that out."

"Why'd you pull away?"

"Because I wasn't … I don't know. I just did."

"Well, so what happened after the kiss?"

"I, I told her that what she had to say really meant a lot to me and she was the type of girl that I was seriously looking for."

"Aw so are you two um.."

"And then I told her that I couldn't do anything, that I'm in high school and I just wanted to have fun."

"Ouch." Peyton gave a disappointed sigh.

"Yep."

"Well, hey maybe she'll give you another chance to explain yourself more clearly?" Peyton suggested.

"I don't think she's going to want to hear anything I have to say."

"You don't know that, unless you try talking to her about it Nathan."

"The thing is, I don't know what I would say." Nathan admitted.

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton Sawyer…" Mr. Melendez was calling roll for attendance.

"Oh, um, here." She called out.

"Lucas Scott..."

"Here." Lucas directed his attention to the conversation going on between Nathan and Peyton.

"Nathan Scott…"

"Here." Nathan responded as the bell rang.

* * *

Haley was walking down the steps to P.E. when Lucas approached her.

"Hey Hales."

"Oh, hey Lucas." Haley wasn't her joyful usual self.

"Is something wrong?"

Haley gave an awkward laugh, "Well, word spreads quickly around here, I'm sure you've already heard about Nathan."

"About Nathan? What about Nathan?" It became clear to Haley that Lucas had no idea what she was talking about, and she didn't want him to know either.

"Oh God, nothing. Nevermind, I have to get to gym." Haley began walking at a faster pace to avoid Lucas' questions.

"Haley, please tell me what happened with Nathan?" Lucas practically had to shout down the hallway to be heard.

Haley ignored him, but everyone else in the hallway sure didn't.

"What's going on with Haley and Nathan?" Brooke asked as she met her boyfriend.

"I have no idea." Lucas was very concerned. If Nathan did anything to hurt Haley he would lose it.

"Hmm, walk me to Calculus?" Brooke smiled.

"I, I can't I have to get to class." Lucas brushed her off. "Later Brooke."

* * *

Lunch bell arrived in a hurry, Peyton had told Nathan to meet her for lunch so that they could discuss what he was going to say to Haley.

"Hey." A voice came from behind her. It was Lucas.

"Hey Luc. Listen, now isn't the best time I'm supposed to meet Nathan for lunch." Peyton explained.

"Yeah well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Luc..." Peyton began.

"What the hell happened? What did Nathan do to Haley?" Lucas had anger in his voice.

"Lucas please, this really isn't the right time for this."

"Yes it is. She's my best friend and she won't tell me what happened. You clearly know what happened, so tell me."

Nathan spotted Peyton and began walking over to her.

"Hey Peyton, Lucas." Nathan tried to be kind to his brother.

"What the hell did you do to her?!?" Lucas was pretty plainly pissed.

"Look, this really doesn't have anything to do with you man." Nathan tried to calm him down.

"The hell it doesn't." Lucas raised his fist and punched Nathan in the mouth.

"Oh my God, Lucas!" Peyton exclaimed, rushing to Nathan's side.

"Hey-Hey, what do you think your doing?" The principal, who happened to catch the punch, asked Lucas.

"You know, don't answer that, you're coming with me." The principal grabbed Lucas by the arm and walked him to the office.


	7. It's All in the Past

Lucas sat in the office waiting for his Mom to arrive. He was extremely nervous, he had never done anything like that before.

Karen walked into the office only to see her son sitting down sluggishly in a chair.

"Lucas, what on earth?" She asked him.

"Mrs. Scott…" The principal approached her.

"Oh no, please … it's Karen." She had never wanted anyone to call her Mrs. Scott.

"Karen, please step into my office. Lucas wait here, we'll be out in a second." The principal explained.

"Have a seat Mrs., um Karen." He said as they stepped into his office.

"What's going on here?" She asked confused.

"Well, it seems your son has taken the action of hitting another one of our students. Nathan Scott to be more specific."

"Oh, Lord. This must be some mistake, Lucas would never…"

"I did Mom." Lucas appeared at the door, a disappointed look upon his face.

"But, why?" She asked, tears about to fill her eyes. She never expected something like this out of her son.

"That's not important. I shouldn't have done it and I'll take whatever punishment fits the crime." He directed the statement towards the principal.

"Well, certainly. Um, detention for the rest of the week until 5 o'clock and if we decided upon another appropriate punishment, we'll let you know."

Lucas nodded his head, "Okay."

"But today, Karen we ask that you take Lucas home. He's not to finish the school day."

"Of course. Thank you Mister …" Karen looked around the room for some source of identification until she finally found his nameplate on the corner of his desk. "Blackwell."

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, Peyton was still at Nathan's side.

"Well at least he didn't draw any blood." She half joked.

"Yeah. Well, that was still embarrassing." Nathan said, looking up at her.

"For who? Lucas should be the one embarrassed. I mean you didn't even hit back, so he looks like an idiot who just randomly punched someone." Peyton was trying to lighten her ex-boyfriends mood.

"Yeah I guess." Nathan cracked a half smile.

"Well, come on let's go get some lunch." She reached for his hand, helping him off the ground.

* * *

Brooke came out of the double doors looking for Lucas. She had arrived to lunch late and wasn't aware of the events which had taken place. People began taunting her with her companion selection.

"Nice boyfriend you have there, Brooke." Someone jeered.

Confused, she found the only person she knew who was friends with Lucas.

"Tutor girl!" She said, faking like she was happy to see her.

"What do you want Brooke?" Haley sneered.

"Where's Lucas?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know, going to find the next person he wants to punch." Haley announced sarcastically, sort of taken aback by the guys in her life.

"Excuse me what?! What are you talking about?"

"Lucas just totally punched out Nathan!" Tim declared, laughing like a 9 year old.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan and Peyton were in the lunch line trying to pick out something editable. Most of the cafeteria food just looked repulsive these days.

"Well, the Christmas dance is coming up …" Peyton hinted.

"And so, you want me to take you?" Nathan looked up, sort of puzzled. A week ago he couldn't get her to talk to him and now she wanted to go to a dance with him?

"No dumb ass, I want you to take Haley." Peyton slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Oh."

"Come on Nathan, it's the perfect way to get her to forgive you. And, you'd even get to spend some time with her."

Peyton had her points, but Nathan still wasn't sure he was ready for that serious of a relationship. And, he knew that with Haley it would definitely be a committed & serious relationship.

"I don't know Peyton."

"Why not?" Curiosity filled her head.

"Well, who are you gonna go with?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Hah, not with you." Peyton kidded, but was also very serious at the same time.

Nathan just got that look in his eyes. The one he gets when he's trying to play things off like he's cool with them, when he's really not.

"Oh… Nathan, please tell me you don't still have feelings for me?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I thought you had moved on. What about Haley? Don't you like her?" Peyton was confused.

"She's sweet. I know she really likes me, but probably not anymore. What chance do I really have with her?" Nathan didn't want to hear his ex-girlfriends response.

"You have a big chance with her. She likes you and if you really took the time and effort for a good apology, she would forgive you. If you want her, you can have her. But you have to work at it and you would have to be a _loyal_ boyfriend."

"No sure, right I know. It's just that I don't know if I do want her. I mean, she's nice and all but I don't know if I really see anything more than a tutor in her." Nathan was just being honest. But Peyton couldn't help but hurt for Haley hearing him say those words.

"Well, then I guess you just have to decide what you want. But it better not be me." Peyton winked at him as she walked off to sit with Haley and Brooke.

* * *

Back at Lucas' house, Karen was giving him a lecture.

"So what did Nathan do that would make you want to hit him?" She raised her eyebrow and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I don't know, he did something to Haley."

"What…?"

"That's the thing, I don't know because no one will tell me."

"So you just decided to hit him?" Karen was very disappointed her in boy.

"I know, it was stupid." Lucas was disappointed too.

"Yes it was. That's why you'll spend your weekend at home with me."

"I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah, you bet you do. And also…" She said as Lucas began making his way to his room.

Lucas turned around to face her.

"I want you to call Haley AND Nathan to apologize."

"Mom, no. I'll call Haley but not …."

"You'll call Haley to apologize for interfering in something that wasn't your business, and you'll call Nathan to apologize for the obvious."

"Mom…" Lucas pleaded with her.

"If you're going to do something that irresponsible and stupid you're going to deal with the consequences."

Lucas shook his head at her and ran off to his room.

* * *

After school, Nathan had a tutoring session with Haley, which he decided to skip. He couldn't deal with that right now. He had already hurt her, seeing her and being expected to explain himself was too much pressure. So he went straight to basketball practice instead of missing the half an hour of it like he usually did, for tutoring.

Basketball seemed to rush by. Nathan was just coming out of the locker room when he saw a lone figure standing by the gym doors. Curious, he began making his way to her. It wasn't until about his 10th step there that he realized it was Haley. She turned around slowly, but quick enough to catch his attention so he wouldn't be able to sneak off.

"You missed your session today, so I just thought I'd drop off some papers that you should probably go over." She said.

"Oh thanks." He looked at her nervously.

"Well, see ya." She said, beginning to turn away.

"Haley wait…" She turned around to face the tall guy she had once admired so much.

"Are you just gonna pretend like nothing happened between us?"

"Nothing did happen." She retorted.

"Haley, come on. I didn't mean to hurt you that day, I really didn't." Nathan was sympathetic.

"It's all in the past." She lied.

"No it's not, we still have to work together. I mean you're still my tutor."

"Look, I don't know what you want me to say. I told you that it's all in the past and I came here to give you those papers with no confrontation intended. I didn't say a word about the weekend. Why do you keep trying to talk about it if you want it to be in the past too."

"Because I don't want it to be in the past."

Haley eyed him curiously.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I feel bad for what I said. I feel bad for kissing you because that lead you on, and lead you to think that me and you were going to be a couple or something."

"Look, Nathan. I never thought me and you were going to be a couple. I mean when you kissed me…"

"When I kissed you it felt good." Nathan gave her his honest, meaningful side that she believed no one else got to see.

"What?"

"I just mean that, when I kissed you I didn't expect for it to have this kind of effect on me. I didn't expect to feel anything for you. It was just one of those times when someone is letting words pour out of them about you that you just never expected anyone to have the heart to say. The things you said were so meaningful to me. I just … reacted the way I felt at that moment."

"What effect did it have on you?" Haley couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I…I think, I like you."

* * *

**Aw, Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to pick up the pace a little bit. But if you have any ideas with anything you think should happen, let me know. Next up you should look for Haley's reaction to Nathan telling her how _he_ feels. Also, you'll find out whether or not Lucas will apologize to Nathan and more Brucas drama.**


	8. This Time It's For Real

Haley stood still for a moment. She didn't really know what to say. She didn't expect him to be so honest with her, or for him to really feel that way. After all, he had pretty much let her go that night at the school.

Nathan stood partially still. His knees were shaking like crazy, and they only got that way when he was inordinately nervous. His eyes began to water from the lack of blinking the past few moments had brought him.

"P..P..P.. Please say something." He stuttered.

"Thank you." The short brunette stated.

Nathan looked at her puzzled. Was that all she had to say?

"For, um, for being honest with me." She seemed nervous too. "Well, see ya Nathan."

"Haley…" Nathan began, in a baffled tone.

Haley slowly turned around, staring into the eyes of the dark haired guy.

"Where are you gonna go?" He questioned her.

"Uh, I don't know? The coffee house or something." She replied.

"Can I, can I come with you?" His voice was shaky in hopes of her reply.

"Nathan…" She began.

"Please…" He seemed genuine, and it was the side of him that Haley couldn't resist.

"Fine." She said, a little hesitant. "But, I'm driving." She flashed a small smile.

Nathan smiled down at her as they walked out of the gym together, hopping into Haley's car.

* * *

Back at Lucas' house, it was pretty much silent. He hadn't wanted to talk to his Mom, not after she was making him call Nathan. He was sitting on his bed, listening to his walk-man, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Babe. It's Brooke." The voice on the other end retorted.

"Oh, hi." He knew that Brooke wasn't present for his little punching fiasco.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something tonight?" She attempted to make her boyfriend happy.

"I, I can't Brooke. Sorry." He said, distantly.

"Why not?" She interrogated.

"Because…tonight's just not good for me okay?"

"Lucas, what's going on with you lately?" She decided it was time to head straight to the point.

"Huh?"

"I heard about what happened at school. You punching Nathan."

"Oh…" Lucas _was _ashamed at what he had done.

"What the hell were you thinking? I mean, everyone was talking about it at school. And not to mention, they were interrogating me for dating you." Brooke seemed too concerned with her own personal reputation, not her boyfriends.

"I'm sorry Brooke, what do you want me to say?" He seemed frustrated with her.

"I want you to tell me why you did it."

"I did it because…well, Nathan. The guy's a jackass and Haley knows it. He did something to her, and I guess I was just trying to protect her." He stated honestly.

"Well you owe a big apology." She told him.

"I know..." Lucas started.

"Well, I'm listening." Brooke sneered.

"What? Brooke…don't you think this apology should be directed elsewhere? Like say, Haley? I mean why don't you stop being so self-centered for once and stop always thinking about yourself." Lucas said those words, knowing it would hurt her but he had to say it. He had to.

"Lucas, I said no phone." Karen interrupted.

He motioned for her to leave, letting her know he would hang up.

"I have to go Brooke." Lucas said, hanging up.

"I just don't get it Peyt." Brooke said to the friend who sat on the end of her bed. "I mean, everything's just so weird with him. It's almost as if he's … not interested in our relationship anymore." Brooke sounded so confused.

"I think you hit the nail on the head." Peyton muttered softly.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Well, uh, are you two going to the Christmas dance?"

"I, I assumed so?" Brooke seemed lost. "Why, did you hear you something else?"

"Nah." Peyton smiled at her friend to assure her, "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

Haley and Nathan walked into the Café together and took a seat on the main couch.

"I'm really happy you let me come with you tonight." Nathan smiled at Haley.

"Okay Nathan, not buying it." Haley chuckled.

"Buying what?"

"This little act you're putting on. Mr. Nice Guy." Haley felt she knew him way too well, and well; she kinda did.

"Haley, I'm not putting on an act. I really am happy you let me come with you. I feel like me and you have a lot to talk about." He smiled again.

"Listen Nathan, I know why you're doing this."

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Lucas found out about what happened and hit you. That was probably really embarrassing. You don't want something like that to happen again. So, be nice to Haley right? Why not? It saves you the embarrassment. Although I'm sure the minute someone comes in here and sees you with me…that plan will be over." Haley let him have it. She still liked him and that became obvious to him.

Nathan began to laugh. "Haley…"

"Why is that funny?" She retorted.

"Maybe because it's ridiculous. That's not why I asked to come with you. It's not, at all."

"Well then why did you ask to come Nathan?" Haley interrogated.

"Because, I wanted to get a chance to talk to you. I want to ask you something but I didn't want to ask you too soon after everything that's happened." He explained to her.

Haley couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Wh...What did you want to ask me?"

"Okay, well um…are you sure it's not too soon for me to ask you?"

"Well, I guess that's really more up to you. But…I'm ready to hear it."

Nathan smiled sweetly at the brunette. "Would you…" He started nervously. "Go to the Christmas dance with me?"

Haley stared shocked, up into his eyes. This was the guy who had broken her heart, one week ago. Yet right now, he was apologetic and wanting her to go to the dance with him. She knew that her mind told her she shouldn't let him in. But her heart told her, that this was a guy who was worth taking a chance with and that she shouldn't let him walk away.

Smiling from ear to ear, she looked up at him and said, "Okay. I'll go with you."

"You will?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Yeah." She giggled at his high-pitched tone.

"Aw Haley thank you, I honestly didn't expect you to say yes. I thought you hated me and were like extremely pissed at me."

"Well, I was. But then you showed me that you could be a man and apologize, and you were so sweet before. My heart told me to give you another chance."

Nathan leaned over giving Haley a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug. "This time, it's for real." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

Back at Brooke's house, she decided it was time to ask Lucas to the dance. He hadn't officially asked her yet and she definitely wanted to make it official. She asked Peyton to call him and ask him to meet her at the coffee house.

The phone rang again and Lucas picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lucas this is Peyton."

"Oh Hey, what's up?" He seemed a lot happier talking to her than he did talking to Brooke.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you could meet me up at your Mom's Café?"

"Well, I'm grounded but um… alright whatever. I'm leaving now." He told her.

"Great." She said hanging up. For a minute, Peyton lost sight of the reason he was going to be going up there for. She felt bad for asking him up there for Brooke when it became obvious he didn't really want anything to do with her right now.

"Did he say yes?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Um, yeah he'll be up there." Peyton gave her friend the good news.

"Okay, great. Well do you want to go up there with me or…?"

"Um, no to be honest Brooke…I should be getting home." She told her brunette friend.

"Oh, alright. Well thanks Peyton. I love you!" Brooke said hugging her best friend.

"No problem." Peyton said, returning the hug of her friend.

* * *

Up at the Café, Nathan and Haley were just leaving together when they crossed paths with Lucas.

"Hales…" He began. "What, what are you doing?"

"Okay, Lucas now is really not the time for this." She pleaded for him to drop it.

"Lucas, I'm sorry it has to be this way man." Nathan told him, genuinely.

"Has to be what way, you taking advantage of my best friend? Yeah, I'm sorry it has to be that way too." Lucas was obviously not buying it.

"Lucas please! It's okay, I'm sorry you have to have something so far up your ass that you can't just be happy for me. But we're fine. You on the other hand, really need to chill out because you're really starting to get carried away." Haley spit out at him.

"Whatever Hales, I…" Right then he stopped as he saw Brooke standing opposite of him.

"Brooke?" He said, surprised.

"Let's go Haley." Nathan suggested, moving the two out of the Café.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" He asked her surprised.

"I'm here in the place of Peyton. Which I know was mischievous of her and myself. But I really needed to talk to you and you weren't listening."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" He said distantly.

"Well, the Christmas dance is next weekend and I thought we would go together."

"Brooke…I don't know." He began.

"Lucas! Come on, you are my boyfriend. Whom else would you go with?"

"I don't know, but look…when you said we should talk. I think you were right."

"Lucas…where is this going?" She was nervous beyond belief.

"I think we should break up." He stated.

Tears formed behind her eyes. Why was he doing this? She knew he loved her, she knew it.

"Lucas…" She muttered softly.

"I'm sorry Brooke. But I don't want this relationship anymore. We're in two completely different places and I can't return to you the same feelings you give to me. For that, I'm sorry too. But I can't force myself to want to be with you. I don't. Sorry Brooke, it's over." He said as he wiped a tear from under her eye and walked out of the Café.

* * *

Okay so, I know things are sort of moving slowly but things should pick next chapter which will be the **Christmas dance**. Please keep reading & reviewing. I feel like there's nobody reading, so just a simple review to let me know you're reading the fic would be nice. Thanks. 


	9. A Picnic For Two

**A/N: Alright, well I know Christmas was a really long time ago so this chapter being the Christmas dance seems odd. Well, here's the deal; my computer was going through some issues and I didn't have access to the site so I apologize for not getting this up sooner. Having said that, I feel very proud of this chapter and I'm hoping to hook some more readers during this chapter because lately I feel like there is absolutely no one reading. My lack of updates is probably one reason ; but I'm really trying to work on that. So if you would just give the fic a chance and review every once in awhile to let me know how you're liking it or just that you're reading, that would be amazing and I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**

* * *

Afew days later, Peyton walked into her empty bedroom, feeling guilty for how she had set up Lucas. But that feeling of guilt had been circling her head for a while now. She liked Lucas. It was as simple as that, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her best friend was with him, and although it was obviously clear to Peyton that Brooke and Lucas had zero chemistry, until they figured that out for themselves, she just had to be their friend. Peyton knew only one thing would make her feel better. She walked over to her computer and turned the web cam on. Perhaps Nathan would be home.

She sat there for a while before an instant message popped up on her screen.

"Hey Peyton." It said. It was from Lucas.

Peyton just stared at the blinking box. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Can we go someplace and talk? I kinda need to vent." He sent to her.

Delighted that he wanted to get together with her, she sent him one back.

"Sure. I can come over there." She clicked enter.

Lucas smiled as he read the IM window.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Lucas sent.

Peyton wasted no time before getting out and walking to Lucas' house. She walked up to his door and gently knocked on it. Lucas greeted her immediately.

"Hey, come in." He said, opening the door widely.

"What's up?" She asked him, looking around his room.

"Well, I did something the other day and I doubt if Brooke told you because she's probably out trying to find a date to the Christmas dance." He slightly joked.

Peyton looked at him wide-eyed.

"What did you do?" She asked, very interested.

"Well, when Brooke came to the Café the other day…I told her that I wanted to break up."

Peyton couldn't help herself but to feel a bit relieved that they finally figured it out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"No, believe me I'm fine with it. I just didn't want to be with her anymore and there's no use in pretending that I do just so I don't hurt her. I mean the way I see it, I'd have hurt her more if I kept going on with the relationship pretending that I still felt a connection. But the truth is that I just don't anymore." He explained.

"That's true. How'd she take it?" She asked the blonde boy.

"Well, not too well. She started to get teary eyed. But I left before she started to cry; I didn't want to see that." He explained.

Peyton knew that sounded right. Brooke really thought she was in it with Lucas for the long haul.

"Do you think she's okay now?" Peyton asked curiously.

"I don't really know. All I know is that I did something that I knew needed to be done and now I'm actually happy." Lucas smiled at the curly haired girl sitting opposite of him.

"I wonder why she didn't tell me. I mean, usually she tells me everything that goes on in her life." Peyton was confused and sort of ignoring Lucas.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe she's off finding someone to go to the dance with like I said." Lucas joked at the situation, even though he could see Peyton was not amused.

"I hope she's okay." Peyton said with a sudden sympathy for Brooke.

"Well, speaking of the dance," Lucas changed the subject. "Who are you going with?"

Peyton glanced up at him with a loss for words. "I, I don't know."

Lucas smiled at his blonde friend.

"Actually, I don't think I'm gonna go." Peyton told him.

"Why not?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Because I don't have a date and it would just be kind of weird for me." She explained.

Lucas looked Peyton in the eyes. He knew what he wanted to do right at that moment. But he also knew that he couldn't, he just broke up with her best friend and who knows if she even had feelings for him in that way.

"Well, what about you? Who are you going to go with?" She asked him.

"I, I don't think I'm gonna go either. I mean, Brooke will be there and that would be awkward for me. But not only that, I saw Haley and Nathan together at the Café the other day. I can't be around either of them. I haven't even had a chance to apologize to Haley for punching Nathan."

"What about Nathan? Have you apologized to him yet?" Peyton questioned.

"I wasn't going to. I mean why should I? He's such an ass."

Peyton couldn't believe the hypocrite words coming out of Lucas' mouth. She was disgusted with his view on Haley and Nathan.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you still thought that _he's _the ass."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas felt his anger rising.

"Haley is your _best friend_ Luc. And she really likes Nathan. If you saw the two of them together then that must mean he likes her too and that they've worked things out. They're going to do this thing with or without your support. So why don't you just get over the fact that Haley has found someone? I know you're trying to protect her, but Nathan won't do her wrong. He won't. I know this for a fact okay? He's a different guy when he's with her Luc. If I didn't think it was a good idea, I'd say so. But in the meantime I think you need to get your head out of your ass, make some apologies and start trying to accept reality."

Peyton picked up her coat and told Lucas goodbye.

"I'm gonna go…I'll see you later." She said, walking out the door of his room.

* * *

Brooke and Tim were walking together down the street by the Café when Brooke decided to lay it down on him. 

"Listen Tim, I know that our past is…well a place I don't want to revisit. But, I think we have a special bond. We're good friends and let's face it. We make a good couple. Looks wise." Brooke began.

"Where are you going with this Brooke?" Tim asked.

"Okay, okay. Um…I think me and you should do each other a favor and go to the Christmas dance together." Brooke spat out.

"Brooke, you're dating Lucas. I mean I'd love to go with you but not on those terms." Tim told her.

"No, No, No…that's just it. Lucas and I, we broke up." She told him with a convincing smile on her face.

"Oh. Well, in that case, sure I'll go with you." He said putting his arm around her.

"Okay Tim, we're not getting back together so get your arm off of me please." Brooke joked as the two walked off together.

* * *

It was the night of the Christmas formal. Peyton found herself at home in her closet with the one dress she had planned to wear to this particular formal, with Nathan. It was at that point that she realized how quickly her life in Tree Hill had changed. She went from having the best time with Nathan to finding out that he was no longer the one for her anymore. Then she went from being jealous of her best friend who was dating the guy she liked. And after all of this, she ended up being friends with Nathan, her ex-boyfriend who had done her wrong. Which was good, but also she ended up getting what she wanted; Lucas and Brooke had broken up. 

Even with all of this going her way, she couldn't do that to Brooke. Brooke was her best friend in the entire world. And, she knew that she didn't want that to change over a guy because that was the golden rule when it came to their friendship. But why, why Lucas Scott? He was so perfect and she loved the way he could always bring light into a mood. He could always make her laugh. She loved how she knew she could tell him anything and he would guard all of her secrets.

Peyton didn't know why she was feeling this way. She and Lucas were just friends. Nothing more than that, they couldn't be. Besides, wouldn't it be awkward? They were so close as friends that maybe being anything more would ruin their great friendship. She kept telling herself this over and over again; "It would never work out," she would say. "It would never work out."

Her emotions balled into one as she began to break down. Soft, quick tears fell down her cheeks.

She wanted for this all to be over. Every bit of it, she hated.

Lucas was in his bedroom anticipating an event that he would not even be attending. He wondered who Brooke had chosen to take to the dance. He wondered about Haley's safety with Nathan. But most of all, he was worried about Peyton. She had left his house so abruptly and they hadn't spoken since. All he could think about was how stupid he had been to say the things that he said. Brooke was Peyton's best friend and he didn't even act sympathetic at all to Peyton's dismay at the break up. Perhaps he should go see her? He thought.

Lucas glanced over at the shirt and tie that was laid out on his dresser. He had it in his plans to go to that dance. And now, he wasn't. His ex girlfriend was there with some other guy. His best friend was there with a jerk. And he was alone, thinking about one girl. He wanted to call her. He needed to see her. With one thought remaining, he quick grabbed his coat and began making his way to Peyton's house.

Once he arrived, he knocked at her bedroom door.

Peyton, in her closet wrapped up in tears, heard the knock and cautiously came to the door.

Opening it with tears incessantly running, she was surprised by a familiar face.

Lucas saw the tears on her face and quickly felt sympathy for the curly blonde.

"Lucas? What…Why?" She stuttered.

Lucas immediately embraced her with hugs.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"Nuh…Nothing. I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"That's a good question." He replied smoothly.

"Well does it have an answer?" She snapped, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Okay. I was in my room and I was looking at my suit for tonight. Or, for what was supposed to be for tonight. And, all I could think about was why I wasn't at that dance. I thought about Brooke, I thought about Haley and Nathan. But the one thought that kept reoccurring…was you."

Peyton, with a confused look on her wet face, wasn't done with the questioning. "What are you trying to say?"

"Peyton…the reason I'm not at that dance is because I didn't have the right date. It took me awhile to figure it out, but I believe in signs. And I know it may sound crazy, but I think there's a reason Brooke and I broke up right before the dance." Lucas began.

"Yeah, because you dumped her."

"No, because I wasn't meant to go with her. I was meant to go with, with you Peyton."

Peyton felt her eyes swelling up. "Lucas." She said, tears flowing.

"But I don't want to go to the formal, no I don't care about that," He said. "I want to spend the evening, with you."

Peyton tilted her head to the side as a smile began to form. Mixed emotions. That's all she ever felt, was mixed emotions.

"Would you please do me the honors of coming to my house and having dinner?" He asked the emotional girl.

"My Mom's chaperoning the dance so she won't be home until it's over. I think this way we could have a chance to talk and just, be together." Lucas was hopeful of her answer.

Peyton stared into his eyes for a moment, thinking about what to say. It was just dinner, just talking, nothing more than that. She told herself she wasn't doing anything wrong as long as it was just dinner and just talking.

"Okay." She said.

Lucas flashed her a big smile and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Come on, let's go." He said grabbing her hand and guiding her along.

This was the first time that anything had ever felt real for him. Peyton was real, Brooke wasn't. And there lay the difference.

* * *

At the dance, Tim was having an amazing time with Brooke. She was so beautiful and he couldn't believe that once again, she had chosen him. 

"You know, Brooke I'm really happy that you wanted to come here with me tonight." He told her.

Brooke, less thrilled with her date, just smiled briefly at this comment.

Nathan and Haley approached the couple.

"Hey Tim." Nathan said, patting him on the back.

"Brooke, why are you here with Tim? What happened to Lucas?" Haley asked curiously.

"Oh you haven't heard? We broke up." Brooke told her, a little bitter.

"Oh God, why?" Haley was shocked at the news.

"Things just weren't um…working out for us. But hey, I see that you and Nathan worked everything out."

"Yeah, we definitely did." Nathan intervened, putting his arm around Haley.

Brooke couldn't help but be jealous of both of them. They seemed so happy with each other and there's nothing like that new feeling you have with someone. When you feel so extremely lucky to have them. She missed that feeling. It had only been a little over a week since she and Lucas ended things. And she knew that, although bringing Tim to the formal was her way of covering it up, she missed Lucas.

"Where's Peyton tonight Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Um, I don't know I actually haven't talked to her since winter break started. I guess she's just at home."

"Well, I wish she was here…she would be having the best time." Haley remarked.

"_Yeah, well at least someone would be." _Brooke thought to herself.

A slow song began to play and the couples began taking the floor. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and led her on to the dance floor.

Tim had a spark in his eye as he walked closer to Brooke.

"Hey" He whispered softly, as if not to be heard by anyone but her.

"Hey…" Brooke was curious as to where he was going with this.

"Brooke, you look so beautiful tonight."

Once again, Brooke smiled very plainly at him.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked her.

Brooke knew what her answer was. No, she didn't want to dance with him. She wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there and be with Lucas. But she couldn't go back in time and that wasn't going to happen.

"Fine." She said, letting him grab her hand.

The song played.

_One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just want to be with you. Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me. And four, repeat steps 1 through 3. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start off back at one. _

Brooke's arms were wrapped around Tim's neck and he held her waist close to him. But she felt nothing. Tim felt a connection, but Brooke felt like the song wouldn't end.

When it finally came to a close, she could feel Tim running his hand up her back, slowly. He smiled right into her eyes. She opened her mouth in attempt to say something to distract his actions. She knew where this was going. But he stopped her.

"Brooke…don't say anything." He whispered.

But she wanted to, she wanted to say something so bad, because she knew that this had no shot of going well. And although she was basically just using him, she didn't want to hurt him. They were still friends no matter what.

It was then that she took a big gulp and closed her eyes in anticipation of what was about to happen. Tim put his hand on the side of her face, tilted his head to the side and leaned in for the kiss. Their lips met instantly. Brooke didn't want this, and as Tim began to open his mouth even more, she realized what a big mistake she had made by asking him to the dance. But to prevent hurting him, she continued with the kiss and mirrored his mouth.

* * *

"This is it…this is the spot." Lucas said to Peyton, as he continued to pull her hand along. 

"Lucas, it's the middle of your living room floor." Peyton joked.

"Yeah, so? It's perfect. Here. I'll set the mood, give me that blanket behind you." He directed the blonde.

"Yes, sir." She giggled, handing him the blanket.

"Thank you very much." He said as he spread the blanket onto the floor. "I'll be right back, don't you move a muscle."

"Okay…" Peyton laughed.

Lucas rushed into the kitchen and quickly made up two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on two very nice china plates. Then he grabbed two wine glasses and began making his way back into the living room.

"A picnic for two M'lady." He said, placing the plates onto the blanket.

"Peanut butter and jelly." Peyton smiled.

"Yes, please…take a seat Miss Sawyer. What are we drinking tonight?" He asked, a smirk upon his face.

"What are my choices?" She asked, as she sat down on the blanket.

"A little Champagne? A little Chardonnay? Or a little Sparkling Apple Cider?"

"Hmm, let's go with the safe choice…sparkling apple cider please."

"Right away." He said as he poured the two wine glasses full.

Then taking a seat on the blanket next to Peyton, he knew that this is what he wanted.

"So, did you just come up with this little picnic or have you had it planned out?" She asked her blonde friend.

"Well, I got the idea when I was walking to your house. But it was all up to what you said. I just didn't imagine I'd see you crying like that when I came." He told her.

"Oh…yeah. Sorry about that."

"Peyton, why are you sorry? It's perfectly normal to cry sometimes, and I was just worried about you is all." He explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine."

Lucas smiled at her. He had never been this happy during his relationship with Brooke. Never.

"Let me set the mood a little more." He smiled, getting up and moving towards the light switch.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Dimming the lights." He said, as he turned down the lights so that it was fairly dark in the room, just enough light to see your food.

"Luc, you're so cheesy!" She told him.

Lucas looked at her with a glare. Then slowly began making his way over to some pillows on the couch. "Cheesy huh?" He said, then tackling her with pillows.

The two blondes giggled while squirming around like little kids on the floor. They both knew something inside. This was fun. This is what they both had been waiting for, just knowing without having to say a word that this is what they wanted.

As they continued to toss pillows at one another, it became a contest to see who got the last laugh as they both simultaneously spotted one last pillow on the floor. Glancing at each other first and noticing that they both noticed the pillow, Lucas got a huge grin on his face. He knew just the way to stop Peyton from reaching her destination.

"Oh, no that's okay. You can have it. I'm already beating you in this game anyway. Go ahead, it's your turn. Let me see what you got." Lucas chuckled.

Peyton smiled and began crawling over to the pillow. Lucas wasn't finished toying with her yet. He had it all up his sleeve.

"I don't think so, Sawyer." He yelled out as he grabbed her by the waist and took her down hard to the blanket.

Peyton screamed a little bit, but not enough to make him think she was weak.

Lucas began tickling her stomach until he realized something. He was falling really hard for her. And not only that, but he was laying on top of her, looking down at her beautiful face.

They stopped laughing for a while and just stared at each other. Lucas had a small smile, but Peyton was partially wide-eyed. He was lying on top of her. She anticipated the kiss coming. She couldn't do that to Brooke. Brooke was her best friend, and regardless of whether or not Brooke had hurt her in the past, Peyton wasn't about to do that to her.

"Lucas…" Peyton whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

She was so weak for that breathy sound in his voice. How badly she wished she could just kiss him and let him know that she wanted to be with him.

"I think I should go…" She told him, coming out from underneath him.

"Why, is something wrong?" He asked, puzzled.

"Um, no everything was great. Thank you for everything. I just can't stay here any longer tonight. I'm sorry." She said.

"Peyton…wait." He said.

She turned around. She wouldn't let him kiss her. She wouldn't let him.

"When can we hang out again?" He asked her.

"I…I don't know, I'll call you."

Lucas cracked a half smile as he went over for a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

She left in a rush, leaving him absolutely puzzled.


	10. The Sunken Heart

**A/N: Hey! Keep the reviews coming! I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was definitely one of my best. More drama to come…ENJOY! Chapter 10 is UP!

* * *

**

The sun beating in on her face felt warm on her soft cheeks. She barely squinted as she opened her eyes. It looked like a really beautiful day outside. And she loved this, the morning time. It was her favorite part of the day. And there wasn't any better way to wake up than to wake up in his arms. She had hoped that they weren't moving things along too fast. But the other part of her didn't really care if they were. She was so unbelievably happy. That was the ambitious Haley James.

"Good Morning…" Nathan had woken up.

Haley smiled sweetly at her beau. "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I slept great." She replied, laying her head on his chest.

"Good." He kissed her on the top of her head.

How could it have taken him so long to realize how wonderful it was to have Haley around? He cherished every single moment they spent together. And as he held her in his arms, he never wanted to let her go. She was so amazing.

"Promise me this is real." She said to him.

"I couldn't imagine this being any more real Haley. I…" Nathan struggled for those three words. He wanted to say them, but he felt it might be too soon, so he held off.

"You what?" She questioned.

"I love being with you. Things have never felt this good to me."

Haley smiled. Lucas couldn't have been more wrong about Nathan. She didn't even want to think about how wrong he was, or him. She just wanted to keep this moment between her and Nathan. It was incredible.

"What time is it?" Nathan asked her.

"Um...it's 9:30" She informed him, glancing over at her clock.

"Oh crap!" Nathan gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"Uh…nothing. I have this thing, I…I gotta go. I'm sorry." Nathan quickly threw on his shirt and rushed out of Haley's bedroom door, down the steps, and right on out of her house.

Haley sat alone in her bed, puzzled. Absolutely puzzled. What was the urgency?

* * *

Brooke felt a headache coming on as she sat up to answer her cell phone that morning. She reached over and picked the phone up. It was Peyton.

"Hey Peyts…" She answered

"Brooke? Are you alright? You sound a little bit, um hung over." Peyton told her friend.

"Um, no I'm fine I just have little bit of a headache."

"Oh, well alright. So, how did the dance go last night?" Peyton was curious.

"The dance…oh. Um, it was okay. Nathan and Haley are all mushy now. They never took their hands off each other. It's so cute. Gag." Brooke showed her bitterness over Lucas to Peyton.

"Well that's awesome for them, but what about you? Who were you with?"

Brooke hesitated. She didn't want to admit how low she had sunk.

"Brooke, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry, I um…I have to go Peyton."

Peyton laughed into the phone. "Are you gonna puke?"

Brooke wanted to thank Peyton for giving her an excuse. "Looks like it. Bye Peyt."

"Later."

Brooke hung up the phone and laid back down in her bed. Out of nowhere she felt an arm begin to wrap around her.

"Hey Baby…" The person said.

"What the hell?" Brooke thought to herself. She turned around to see who the mystery man was. It was Tim.

"Tim?" She couldn't believe her eyes. What was HE doing in her bed with her?

"What's wrong babe?" Tim asked, a bit confused.

"What, um why?" Brooke was so lost.

"Are you okay? You seem a tad freaked out baby." Tim tried to get her to come to her senses.

"I'm just…um, you? Why are you here?" She asked him, putting her hand on her forehead as to express her confusion.

"I came over after the dance last night, don't you remember or were you so wasted you don't remember anything?" Tim chuckled at the brunette.

Brooke's heart sunk. She had done it. She had led him on. She had done the one thing she didn't want to do, and she instantly felt terrible. All she could hope was that they didn't do anything stupid the night before.

She tried to get all the info she could. "Look Tim, I don't remember what happened last night. Could you please just go through the evening with me after the dance, play by play?" She asked him.

"Sure babe." Tim was so excited to be back with her.

"Well, after the dance we went to Nathan's because he was having a party. There were drinks there and you just kept throwing 'em down." Tim laughed again.

Brooke began to feel a sickness in her stomach. "Go on…"

"Then, you told him and Haley that they were so cute together and that you could just eat them up. I think that's when we all discovered you were a bit on the hammered side."

She couldn't believe what a mess she had made; she just hoped she didn't do anything serious with Tim. "Uh…well, what happened next?"

"You told me you wanted to leave, and so I took you home and walked you to your bedroom door. Then, you invited me to stay over. So, I said yes."

"Is that all?" Brooke had hoped it was.

"Well, then we made out for awhile on your bed…"

"_Oh God" _Brooke thought to herself.She felt like the worst person in the world. She didn't want to hurt Tim but she didn't have feelings for him like that and twice she had made the mistake of kissing him.

"And, then we went to sleep right?"

"Yep."

She felt relieved to know that they didn't go too far. She just wished none of it had happened. She wished she had never asked him to the dance in the first place, it only caused problems in her life that she didn't need. She didn't want to be one of those girls that used a good friend as a rebound. She wasn't like that. Her and Tim had always been good friends, even after they broke up and she couldn't imagine him ever treating her this way. So she did the only thing she felt she could do to spare his feelings. Pretend. She had to pretend that she wanted to be with him and wait for him to dump her, or just end up breaking up with him sometime soon. That was her plan until she heard him utter these words.

"Brooke, listen to me…" He began. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever known. I've been with so many girls, but they just don't mean a thing to me compared to you: because, no one compares to you Brooke. And I don't know why Lucas would break up with someone who's so beautiful in every way. You're just so perfect, and I know they say that no one is, but someone would have to be absolutely insane if they didn't make an exception for you. You mean the world to me, and I promise you that I will always care for you. No matter what happens, I'm never gonna let you go. I already lost you once and I'm not about to do it again. I don't know how you feel about me, but I know that this is the way that I feel about you, and I'm willing to spend as much time as it takes to make you feel the same way."

Brooke couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Nothing. This was simply the hardest situation she had ever been in, in her whole life.

After about a minute and a half of silence, "Please say something…" Tim muttered.

Brooke still couldn't move, but she still managed to get something out. "I…really don't know what to say. I don't know what to do with this right now." She told him with all the honesty in her heart.

"You don't have to do anything. Just be with me." Tim smiled at the girl by his side.

She didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she knew her plan would never work. If she was going to be his girlfriend, there was no way to get out of it without hurting him. He wasn't going to break up with her. And if she broke up with him, it would hurt him too much. Maybe she should just do it now? She had no idea what to do. Part of her was also throwing in that maybe it would be different with him the second time. He was obviously crazy about her.

Brooke had no expression on her face except for the occasional strains in her forehead from thinking too hard.

"Brooke…" Tim tried to get her attention.

She looked him in the eye. "What's on your mind?" He asked her.

"I…I don't know what to do."

"Sweetie, I just told you, just be with me. I'm never gonna leave your side." He said, placing his hand on top of hers and reaching around for a grip on it.

She knew he was serious, and that's what scared her. Never meant forever, and forever was a long time.

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, you just let me know when you're ready. I'm gonna be waiting." He said as he got up to leave. As he walked to her door, he turned around and said, "I love you Brooke."

Her heart **sunk**.

* * *

**Okay, so kind of a short chapter but pretty good from Brooke and Tim's storyline. Wasn't any Leyton this chapter, I'm sorry for everyone who likes them. But I'm developing their storyline, I promise! So next chapter you'll find out what Brooke decides to do, where Nathan had to go, and what's up with Peyton and Lucas! Reviews would be awesome, thanks!**


End file.
